leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jinx/historia
* * * * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Muzyka League of Legends: Get Jinxed (teledysk) *Ziggs i Jinx: Barwne miasto *Weselna Niszczycielka *Chaos wszędzie, gdzie tylko sięgniesz wzrokiem *Grafika League of Legends }} }} Jinx to maniakalna i porywcza kryminalistka z , która lubi siać zniszczenie bez przejmowania się konsekwencjami. Wyposażona w arsenał morderczych broni, wywołuje najgłośniejsze wybuchy i najjaśniejsze eksplozje, pozostawiając za sobą chaos i panikę. Jinx nienawidzi nudy i radośnie rozsiewa pandemonium wszędzie, gdzie się uda. Wystrzałowa Wariatka Choć większość osób widzi w Jinx tylko szaloną kobietę z ogromnym, niebezpiecznym arsenałem, niektórzy pamiętają ją jako względnie niewinną dziewczynkę z — majsterkowiczkę z ambitnymi pomysłami, która zawsze różniła się od innych. Nikt nie jest do końca pewien, co sprawiło, że to urocze dziecko wyrosło na nieprzewidywalną wariatkę słynącą z niekontrolowanych aktów destrukcji. Lecz kiedy Jinx z łomotem wpadła do , jej wyjątkowy talent do siania anarchii natychmiast stał się legendarny. Z początku popularności Jinx przysparzały anonimowe „żarty” płatane mieszkańcom Piltover... szczególnie tym powiązanym z bogatymi klanami kupieckimi. Owe żarty były różne, od lekko denerwujących po niezwykle niebezpieczne. W Dzień Postępu zablokowała ulice, pozwalając biegać po nich zwierzętom wypuszczonym przez nią z menażerii hrabiego Mei. Utrudniła handel na całe tygodnie, wykładając słynne miejskie mosty uroczo niszczycielskimi ognistymi gryzakami. Raz udało jej się nawet przenieść wszystkie znaki uliczne w mieście w nowe i niesłychanie zastanawiające miejsca. Choć ta nieznana rozrabiaczka dobierała sobie z pozoru przypadkowe cele i zdawało się, że napędza ją tylko czysty chaos, jej czyny zawsze sprawiały, że rytmiczna bieganina mieszkańców nagle zamierała. Oczywiście strażnicy przypisywali niektóre z jej przestępstw gangom chempunków z miasta pod miastem. Jinx nie podobało się, że o jej szalone wyczyny podejrzewani byli inni, więc postanowiła dopilnować, że pozostawi po sobie ślad w każdym przyszłym miejscu zbrodni. Niedługo później zaczęły krążyć plotki o tajemniczej, niebieskowłosej dziewczynie z Zaun, wyposażonej w chemtechowe materiały wybuchowe, wyrzutnię rakiet z pyskiem rekina i karabin powtarzalny. Jednak władze uznały te doniesienia za absurdalne. Bo przecież jak zwykła punkówa z ulicy mogła wejść w posiadanie tak śmiercionośnego arsenału? Wybuchowa seria Jinx wydawała się nie mieć końca, a próby złapania jej przez strażników spalały na panewce. Zaczęła oznaczać swoje niszczycielskie arcydzieła jaskrawym graffiti i innymi wyzywającymi wiadomościami skierowanymi do , nowej sojuszniczki szeryfa w walce z przestępczością. Reputacja Jinx stale rosła, a mieszkańcy Zaun byli podzieleni co do tego, czy należy okrzyknąć ją bohaterką wobec tego, że daje się we znaki aroganckim Pilciuchom, czy może jednak jest niebezpieczną wariatką, wzmagającą napięcia miedzy dwoma miastami. Po wielu miesiącach coraz większej rzezi Jinx ujawniła swój najambitniejszy plan. Swoją firmową, krzykliwie różową farbą namazała na ścianach Ekliptycznego Skarbca — jednej z najlepiej strzeżonych placówek w Piltover — bardzo niepochlebną karykaturę Vi oraz swoje dokładne zamiary związane ze zrabowaniem znajdujących się w środku pieniędzy. W Piltover i Zaun zapanował niepokój spowodowany wyczekiwaniem na obiecaną datę skoku. Wielu uważało, że nawet Jinx nie odważy się zrobić czegoś takiego i że nie zaryzykuje niemal gwarantowanego przyskrzynienia. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień, Vi, szeryf i strażnicy przygotowali pułapkę na Jinx na zewnątrz Skarbca. Ale Jinx przemyciła się do środka w o wiele za dużej skrzyni z monetami, która została tam dostarczona kilka dni wcześniej. Gdy Vi usłyszała odgłosy pandemonium dobiegające z wewnątrz budynku, od razu wiedziała, że strażnicy zostali przechytrzeni po raz kolejny. Wpadła do Skarbca, z którego w wyniku późniejszego pojedynku pozostały tylko tlące się zgliszcza. Rozweselona rozrabiaczka przepadła bez śladu. Po dziś dzień Jinx pozostaje na wolności i cały czas psuje krew mieszkańcom Piltover. Jej wybryki sprawiły, że wśród chempunków zaczęli pojawiać się jej naśladowcy. Zainspirowały również wiele sztuk satyrycznych wyśmiewających niekompetencję strażników, a nawet doprowadziły do rozprzestrzenienia się w obu miastach nowych kolokwializmów — choć nie znalazł się jeszcze nikt na tyle odważny, by osobiście nazwać Vi Róż-grzywką. Zarówno ostateczny cel Jinx, jak i jej oczywista obsesja na punkcie Vi pozostają tajemnicą, lecz jedno jest pewne: jej coraz to zuchwalsze zbrodnie wcale się nie kończą. Weselna Niszczycielka Jinx nienawidziła halek. Ale je nosiła. Gorsetów też, ale uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tym, jak wykorzysta przestrzeń pod spodem skradzionej sukienki. Jej długie, niebieskie warkocze były ukryte pod absurdalnym czepkiem z piórami, który był najnowszym krzykiem mody w . Jinx dumnie kroczyła pośród gości weselnych, sztucznie się szczerząc i starając się nie zacząć krzyczeć na otaczających ją ludzi o martwym wzroku. Musiała się powstrzymywać, aby nie chwycić każdego po kolei i trochę nimi nie potrząsnąć. Jinx przybyła tu, aby spowodować jakiś wybuch w obserwatorium na szczycie posiadłości hrabiego Sandvika, ale gdy zobaczyła, że odbywa się wesele... cóż, była to zbyt dobra okazja na urządzenie rozpierduchy, żeby ją zignorować. Hrabia nie szczędził wydatków na to, aby przyjęcie jego córki było wspaniałe. Zebrała się tu śmietanka z całego Piltover: przywódcy wielkich klanów, wychwalani artefaktorzy, a także gruby Nicodemus, który załatwił sobie zaproszenie. Prefekt Strażników wyglądał w mundurze jak wypchany , z wypchniętą klatką piersiową i okrągłymi oczkami, które wpatrywały się w bogaty stół bufetowy. Muzyka grana przez niewielką orkiestrę rozbrzmiewała w sali, ale była tak powolna i pompatyczna, że Jinx zebrało się na ziewanie. Zdecydowanie wolała muzykę z — zachęcającą do tupania i wirowania, aż do porzygania. Hexlumeny wyposażone w obracające się zoetropy i dziwnie pochylone soczewki wyświetlały wizerunki widmowych tancerzy na parkiecie, wirujących i tańczących ku uciesze śmiejących się dzieci, które nigdy nie zaznały głodu, bólu czy straty. Mimowie i artyści o zręcznych rękach chodzili pośród gości, zabawiając ich sztuczkami karcianymi. Jinx widziała lepsze. Mieszkańcy Rynku Granicznego pokazaliby im, jak się robi sztuczki. Portrety ważniaków z Piltover wisiały na ścianach wyłożonych drewnem dębowym, inkrustowanym miedzianymi ozdobami. Mężczyźni i kobiety na obrazach spoglądali na bawiących się gości z góry z wyniosłą pogardą. Jinx pokazywała język każdemu, obok kogo przechodziła, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy cmokali z dezaprobatą i się odwracali. Kolorowe okna zamieniały podłogę w tęczę i Jinx skakała po kolorowych kwadratach, zmierzając w kierunku stołu zastawionego tak obficie, że wykarmiłby setkę rodzin z Zaun przez miesiąc. Minął ją wystrojony kelner niosący srebrną tacę, na której znajdowały się kieliszki wypełnione jakimś złotym, gazowanym płynem. Złapała po jednym w każdą rękę, kręcąc się z uśmiechem. Latająca piana zaplamiła sukienki i płaszcze pobliskich gości, a Jinx parsknęła śmiechem. — Napij się! — powiedziała i wypiła to, co pozostało w kieliszkach. Pochyliła się dziwnie i postawiła je na podłodze, tuż pod nogami zbliżających się tancerzy i wybekała początkowe nuty „Vi to Głupia Nudziara”; kawałka, który dopiero co wymyśliła. Grupa kobiet z wyższych sfer odwróciła się, aby z pogardą spojrzeć na ten ordynarny pokaz, a Jinx zasłoniła usta w drwiącym, udawanym skrępowaniu. — Zupełnie przypadkiem zrobiłam to celowo. Żwawo ruszyła przed siebie i poczęstowała się dziwnymi rybocosiami, które zwinęła z półmiska innego kelnera. Podrzuciła je do góry i udało jej się złapać co najmniej jednego w usta. Kilka wpadło jej za podniesiony dekolt. Wyciągnęła je z radością, z jaką mieszkaniec slumsów znajduje coś lśniącego w ściekach. — Myślałyście, że mi uciekniecie, wy wstrętne rybeńki — powiedziała, grożąc palcem każdemu kawałkowi. — Cóż, myliłyście się. Wepchnęła sobie jedzenie do ust i poprawiła sukienkę. Nie była przyzwyczajona do noszenia takiego ciężaru na górze i roześmiała się na myśl o tym, co tam wcisnęła. Włosy stanęły jej dęba na karku i rozejrzała się. Zobaczyła mężczyznę stojącego pod ścianą sali, który uważnie się jej przyglądał. Dobrze wyglądał jak na sztywniaka i był ubrany w elegancki strój, ale to, że był strażnikiem, było tak oczywiste, że równie dobrze mógł mieć znak zawieszony na szyi. Odwróciła się i wcisnęła się głębiej między gości. Dotarła do stołu bufetowego i głośno wciągnęła powietrze na widok olbrzymiego tortu weselnego; wspaniałego arcydzieła pokrytego różowym lukrem, bitą śmietaną oraz karmelem. Replika Wieży Techmaturgii wykonana z biszkoptu, dżemu oraz słodkiego ciasta. Jinx sięgnęła ręką, wyciągnęła chochlę z miski z ponczem i nabrała kawał biszkoptu. Zrzuciła go na podłogę, wylizała chochlę do czysta i rzuciła z powrotem na stół. Zobaczyła, że niektórzy goście przyglądają jej się dziwnie, i w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się w najbardziej maniakalny sposób. Być może uważali, że jest szalona. Być może mieli rację. Jinx wzruszyła ramionami. Chrzanić to. Sięgnęła za dekolt i wyciągnęła cztery gryzaki. Wepchnęła trzy w dziurę, którą zrobiła w torcie, a ostatniego wrzuciła do miski z ponczem. Potem przeszła się wzdłuż stołu, wyciągnęła kolejne dwa gryzaki i umieściła je w różnych potrawach. Jeden trafił do miedzianej wazy na zupę, a drugi zastąpił jabłko w pysku świni. Jej sukienka stała się znacznie luźniejsza bez zbędnego balastu na górze, a gdy zaczęła rozsuwać boczny suwak, zauważyła przystojniaka, którego wcześniej uznała za strażnika, zmierzającego w jej stronę. — No wreszcie — powiedziała, zauważając kolejnych czterech przebranych strażników, trzy kobiety i mężczyznę, zmierzających ku niej. — Ooo, masz ze sobą przyjaciół! Jinx sięgnęła za plecy i rozwiązała węzeł, który utrzymywał halki wokół jej wąskiej talii. Dolna część jej sukienki spadła na podłogę, gdy jej gorset się odczepił, ku zaskoczeniu pobliskich osób. Ubrana w różowe legginsy, szorty z pasami amunicji oraz skromną kamizelkę, Jinx zerwała czepek z głowy i rozpuściła włosy. Sięgnęła w dół i chwyciła za Rybeńkę, którą do tej pory ukrywała pod sukienką i zarzuciła ją sobie na ramię. — Hej, ludziska! — krzyknęła, wskakując na stół i sięgając po Porażacz umieszczony w kaburze na udzie. — Mam nadzieję, że jesteście głodni... Jinx obróciła się na pięcie i wystrzeliła wiązkę energii w gryzaka w świńskim pysku. — Bo to żarcie jest zabójczo dobre! Gryzak eksplodował, ozdabiając pobliskich gości kawałkami spalonego mięsa i tłuszczu. Nastąpiła reakcja łańcuchowa. Waza wystrzeliła w powietrze, zalewając gości gorącym rosołem. Poncz był następny, a po nim nastąpił punkt kulminacyjny wybuchów: tort weselny. Trzy gryzaki znajdujące się w środku wybuchły jednocześnie i olbrzymie dzieło wystrzeliło w powietrze niczym rakieta. Prawie doleciało do szklanego sufitu, po czym zanurkowało w stronę podłogi. Ludzie rozproszyli się na boki, gdy tort eksplodował przy uderzeniu i lukrowane fragmenty rozleciały się na wszystkie strony. Wrzeszczący goście uciekali przed wybuchami, ślizgając się i upadając w kałuże lepkiego kremu wymieszanego z ponczem. — Serio, ludziska — powiedziała Jinx, zdmuchując kosmyki niebieskich włosów z twarzy. — Te krzyki nie pomagają. Zaczęła skakać po zniszczonym stole i wystrzeliła rakietę z Rybeńki, która wysadziła najbliższe okno. Żelazne bełty z kusz przeleciały obok niej i wbiły się w ściany, ale Jinx tylko się roześmiała, wyskakując przez okno i lądując w znajdującym się poniżej ogrodzie. Przetoczyła się i stanęła na nogach. Miała zaplanowaną drogę ucieczki, ale gdy spojrzała w kierunku wejścia do posiadłości Sandvika, zobaczyła wysoki, lśniący pierścieniojazd, który wyglądał na niezwykle zabawny do ukradzenia. — No, tym to się muszę przejechać... Przerzuciła Rybeńkę przez ramię i przebiła się przez oddział żołnierzy Sandvika, siadając w skórzanym siedzeniu. — Jak to się odpala? — zapytała, wpatrując się w szereg gałek, pokręteł i przycisków na panelu kontrolnym. — Pora na metodę prób i błędów! Jinx pociągnęła za najbliższą dźwignię i wcisnęła największy, najbardziej czerwony przycisk, jaki znalazła. Maszyna zadrżała pod nią, wydając z siebie przeciągłe wycie i brzęczenie narastającej mocy. Błękitne światło zalśniło wokół krawędzi szerokiego dysku, gdy główne drzwi posiadłości otworzyły się z hukiem. Krzyczący ludzie kazali jej się zatrzymać. Tak jakby miało do tego dojść! Stabilizatory wycofały się do wnętrza lśniącej ramy i Jinx roześmiała się maniakalnie, gdy dyskocykl wystrzelił naprzód niczym SuperMegaRakieta Śmierci, opuszczając posiadłość. — Na razie! — krzyknęła przez ramię. — Świetna impreza! Ziggs i Jinx: Barwne miasto cs:Jinx/Příběh de:Jinx/Hintergrund en:Jinx/Background es:Jinx/Historia ru:Джинкс/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów